Resurrection
by HeathDTS
Summary: A troubled teen starts his Pokemon journey, and tries to make up for his horrible past. Accepting some OC's.
1. Enter Chance

**This is the atypical trainer fic. It's kind of the bees knees. Might be accepting OC's, dunno. You'll have to ask in a review/PM or something. Everything in this fic is made up by my own imagination, except for the Polkamon. New region, new towns, all that. Hope you enjoy it, leave some constructive criticism.**

He trotted slowly on the gravel, following the set path. It was early. The sun was just now rising, and it seemed as though world stood still. There were grey houses lined up in rows, all of which seemed almost perfectly symmetrical. The grass was green, covered in moist dew from the precipitation of the mist covering the area. Had this been a during the day, he would have just considered this a bland old hick village. But not now. Right now, this monotonous, desolate wasteland was a surreal wonderland. He could hold his head up high, breath a hearty sigh of fresh air and let himself be free. He was the only one outside this early, everyone other inhabitant was still buried in their enchanting dreams, while he lived his. He inhaled slowly, soaking in every moment of tranquility he could before the world began again. Continuing his stride, his leather trench coat flapping in the wind, and dusty black pants brushing against his leather boots, he took out a cigarette. He had a worn-out wife beater on under the trench coat. There was a patch on the left breast of the undershirt, and it looked as though a mark on the shirt had been torn off. He was a tall man, standing roughly 6'2, with an athletic build. There was a peculiar look in his sapphire eyes, as he pulled out his silver lighter, engraved, Chance.

_"Today's the day."_ he thought, grinning to himself while lighting up.

The silence was broken by the shrill cry of a bird Pokemon of some sort. And with that, the world had began again. Lights in small homes turned on, children were heard bouncing around their homes, flapping of dozens of wings was heard over the bustle in the nearby bushes, filled with various kinds of Pokemon. Ironically, the more people that were around, the more isolated Chance felt.

Chance walked up to the enormous building, labeled with nothing but "Sunnystem Research Lab" on a sign in the front. Opening the door, the first sensation he felt was extreme hunger. The air in the lab smelled like freshly cooked food, and it didn't help that Chance hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. He saw one very spacious room and a middle-aged man standing a few yards in front of him. The room was filled with papers, documents, graphs. All of them appeared to be categorized by subject, although it was hard to tell with all the clutter. To his left, there were a few tables stacked with books, and an interesting device that he couldn't quite make out. It had a sleek, grey outside and, what appeared to be, black buttons. He eyed this device for a few seconds before his attention was grabbed by something else.

"Chance," the middle-aged man yelled, smiling with glee, "about time you got started on your journey. Most kids don't wait until they're 17 to leave on their adventure."

"Professor Maple, how have you been? It's been awhile." Chance asked, although it was clear he was distracted.

"Great!" he cried. Then, taking note of the cigarette, "you know, those are bad for you."

"I know." he said, putting out the cigarette on his boot and stuffing it in his coat pocket.

"Ok then. So, what will it be? Turtwig, Piplup or Chimchar?" Professor Maple inquired.

"None. I want to catch my own." Chance stated blatantly.

"Well... you can't do that. You have to pick a starter. Those are the rules." Professor Maple continued.

"Nope."

"...Chance, you can't just..."

After a few more minutes of back and forth argument, it was clear Professor Maple had met an immovable object.

"Fine, Chance, but if anyone finds out, it's on you." Professor Maple sighed, causing Chance to smile.

"It's on me."

"Now, come. Have breakfast with me before you go. I know you thought you'd try and get your supplies and leave without saying good-bye, so I already started making it."

That would explain the smell.

Breakfast looked almost as good as it smelled. Hot, golden brown pancakes, soft biscuits, gravy and more importantly, bacon. Sweet, sweet bacon. Chance and the Professor were sitting at a table adjacent to the table with the books and the mysterious grey device he saw previously. He was eying the enigma before, yet again, being interrupted by the Professor.

"You seem interested in the Pokedex." the Professor stated, noting the obsession Chance had taken to the Pokedex.

"Pokedex?" feigning ignorance. He knew exactly what a Pokedex was, but he had never seen this model. He could have just said that, but the glimmer in the Professor's eye about the idea of teaching Chance overwhelmed him. Chance would break his heart if he already knew _everything_ about being a Trainer.

"An encyclopedia of Pokemon. We use it in the field to study and keep track of data." The Professor explained.

"Ah. I'm assuming that baby is mine, then?" Chance was smitten.

"Yes, that one is yours to keep.. Treat it right, those things aren't cheap, and I doubt you can afford a replacement."

It was more than doubt. It was common knowledge that Chance was broke. The dirty, worn outfit was sign enough of that. Between a cigarette issue and housing, he had no pennies to pinch.

The meal was, as previously assumed, incredible. Chance hadn't eaten that well in a very long time.

"Chance, before I let you go," he muttered, staring at the patch on Chance's undershirt, "don't put yourself down. What's in the past is in the past. You've changed. For the better, I might ad-"

"Save me the pep talk, Professor. I'm past it. Thanks for the meal."

"Okay. I won't force the subject anymore. Oh, by the way, take the black backpack next to the Pokedex. You'll need it, you stubborn ass." the Professor laughed at his own joke.

"Thanks. I won't forget it." Chance laughed and picked up his things. He waved to the Professor and started to the door, with what seemed to be a million thoughts racing through his subconscious. He shook his head and smiled, opening the door and looking at the now-bustling town, and thought to himself:

_"Step One: Get the hell out of here."_

**Once again, leave a review, tell me if you hate it/like it/love it! I need that feedback. Oh, and can you guess what Chance's first Pokemon will be? Doubt it.**


	2. Ambushed!

**Part Dos: If you sent in an OC that I liked, it will most likely appear in Chapter 3 or 4. **

"_You know... not picking a starter is probably a decision that's going to haunt me for awhile."_

This thought was ringing in Chance's mind as he stared at the vast forest ahead of him. There was so much activity going on in the forest, it seemed as if the trees themselves were moving, and dancing in the light summer breeze.

He had left the research lab only an hour before. The misty fog had disappeared and the sun was shining brightly in Sunnystem, its rays like a beacon of hope to the young kids starting their journies that morning. Chance had gone to the Research Lab very early on purpose. He wasn't a big fan of kids. The walk down the gravel path was definitely an awkward experience for everyone around him. There were a few looks of sadness, discontent in seeing someone leave the little town. However, the majority of looks were loathing. The Stem Forest was a relatively short walk, and Chance had no need to stock up on supplies. The Professor's black backpack contained everything he needed. He unzipped the bag and took note of the supplies again. Five standard Pokeballs, two ham sandwiches, compliments of the Professor's wife, according to the note, and a couple Potions. Quickly, he grabbed an empty Pokeball and put it in his left coat pocket.

"Off to catch more for the Boss, Chance?" a passerby sneered, mockingly.

Chance took no note of the comment, and disregarded the man, and then proceeded to continue to stare at the towering forest. It would take him hours to get through, but he should make it to the next city over, Rorek, before nightfall.

"_Now, I only have one problem."_ he thought, his hand in his pocket, playing with the empty Pokeball, _"how am I going to catch a Pokemon? And what will I catch, for that matter?"_

He sighed, hating himself for being so stubborn and arrogant, and continued his long journey through the forest.

The trees were way more enormous up close. It seemed as though just one of the trees could harbor dozens of lives. All across the lower canopy, bug Pokemon could be seen, sucking nectar off of the trees. There was a nest of Kakuna on one end of the tree, and there must have been at least a dozen hanging there from their silk vines, patiently waiting for their life to start anew.

"_Resurrection."_ he thought, smirking while looking at the Kakuna, _"me too, guys, me too."_

Pulling out his Pokdex, he tried to get a feed on the Kakuna, but they were too far up for the Pokedex to accurately identify the Pokemon. On the opposite end of the canopy, there were Metapod and Silcoon nests mere feet away from each other. It seemed as though clans of Bug Pokemon were sharing the top level of this forest. Although a Beedrill sting was nothing to scoff at, it just wasn't Chance's choice as a starting Pokemon. He continued on his way through the shrubbery, stopping every few meters to look around and eye his surroundings, making sure to take note of all the Pokemon. There were a few Rattata. All of the Pokemon in the forest were surprisingly docile. There hadn't been any territory feuds and Chance hadn't received any ominous glares for stepping around a clan's land. Things seemed to be sailing relatively smoothly until...

"HEY! I remember you!" the shrill voice rang throughout the whole forest, and flocks of bird Pokemon flew away from their roosts.

Turning around, Chance saw a a young girl, maybe 14 or 15 years old with a look of anger on her face, who seemingly came out of nowhere. She looked like she had been in the forest for quite awhile. Her pink boots had mud all over them from trekking the forest's terrain, and her blonde hair was thrown all about. Although Chance didn't recall ever seeing the girl before, she did seem vaguely familiar, and she definitely knew who he was.

"Are you just going to stand there, or what? Why is Team Galactic's best Commander in this forest?"

Wide-eyed, Chance just stared at the girl. She had a determined look on her face.

"Team Galactic Commander Pluto, right?" she continued, obviously quite annoyed by the fact that Chance shrugged off her observation.

"That was my name once. I threw it away." Chance explained, after a second of silence.

"You think quitting changes all of the things you did? That's hilarious." the girl scoffed.

"I know it doesn't change any of the things I've done. I feel the only way I can repair the damage I've dealt is to start over."

The serious and bold statement threw off the girl. She looked as though she was having an internal battle, wondering if it was safe to trust Chance's words. Chance remained very sincere, not taking his eyes off the girl, with a look that was equally as determined as her's.

"Okay," she said, finally making up her mind, "you might have changed, sure. But you could be lying. I'll be traveling with you until we make it out of this forest. If you really have changed, then I won't need to call the police when we make it to Rorek. Take it or leave it."

"_So, this is how the Professor felt when I told him I wasn't taking a starter. I have to take this girl. The police will jump at the chance to catch 'Pluto' of Team Galactic."_

"Fine. But if you slow me down, I'm leaving you." Chance started off on the same path that he had been walking before, as the girl scurried to catch up.

"So, why did you leave?" the girl inquired.

"It's none of your business." Chance stated blankly, eyes forward on the path.

"Fine. Whatever." the girl mumbled, "I'm Jill, by the way."

"_I don't really care." _Chance thought, before sighing and returning the greeting.

"Chance."

After a few more minutes of relatively awkward silence, a rustling was heard in a bush. Chance took note of it and walked toward the bush to hear a low growl.

"Dourrr."

"Someone's upset." Chance muttered as he took another step forward.

In a split second a black canine figure jumped out of the bush, lunging toward Chance at a high speed. Instinctively Chance threw up his hands to thwart the attacker, but it wasn't enough. The attacker, which was actually a black dog, gripped onto Chance's wrist with razor sharp teeth, and squeezed down with amazing force. Wincing in pain, Chance called to Jill.

"Are you just going to stand there, or what?"

"Oh, sorry!" Jill called, quickly fumbling through her pocket before pulling out the familiar red and white Pokeball.

"Eevee, go! Use Tackle!"

The ball opened and in a beam of red light, an Eevee appeared, battle ready. It jumped at the dog and hit it full force in the side, causing it to lose its hold on Chance's wrist, who, in turn, pulled away and jumped to his feet, then scurried back to where Jill was. At this point, there was a stand-still. The black dog was eying Chance, Jill and her Eevee from a few yards away. Chance's wrist was bleeding from the attack He shook it off and, taking the opportunity, took out his Pokedex. After being lined up with the dog, the Pokedex instantaneously gave an encyclopedic definition of the Pokemon.

Houndour, the fire dog Pokemon. It conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in a pack to cleverly take down prey.

"..Hunts in packs?"

Chance looked around. There didn't appear to be anymore of the Houndour, and now would be an opportune time to strike at full force.

"_I wonder why this one hunts alone then."_ he thought.

Chance started to closely examine the Houndour. It's fur was jet black, except for the muzzle and it's underside, which was a smooth brown. It would have looked almost exactly like a normal dog, but it appeared to bones on its body. A skull, rubs, and bands around it's ankles.

"Oh, wow.. look at THAT!" Jill suddenly spurted out, surprised by something, "it's got a huge gash on its shoulder! Did you do that, Pluto? What's your problem, anyway?"

Chance looked at her incredulously.

"One: I didn't do that. Two: My name isn't Pluto." then, turning to the Houndour, he saw the injury that it had on its left shoulder. It looked like it had been torn up pretty bad, it must have hurt for the Pokemon to walk.

"_That would explain why it's alone. It must have gotten into an argument with it's pack or something."_ Chance pondered, _"The thing is pretty stubborn. I like it."_

"Hey," Chance started, looking to the Houndour, who looked surprised by the nonchalant greeting, "come with me. I'll get your shoulder fixed up."

In an almost instant act of defiance, the Houndour barked angrily.

Chance laughed.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, friend. How long will you last out here. A day? Two days, tops."

The Houndour snarled and lunged at Chance again, wincing in pain as it lifted off, but this time, Chance was ready for it. He sidestepped the Houndour (as Jill jumped into a nearby bush to hide, Eevee following in suit), reaching in his coat pocket and taking out the Pokeball. With a simple squeeze, it reverted to the standard size and Chance tossed it at the Houndour. In a burst of white light, the ball opened and sucked in the Houndour.

One shake... two shake...three shake...

A red light in the center of the ball signified that the Houndour had been captured.

"Successss." Chance said triumphantly. Hearing Chance, Jill slowly came out of her hiding spot in shock.

"Wow.. it was so weak, you actually managed to catch it without battling."

"Yep." Chance smiled.

"But... why didn't you just call out one of your Pokemon when it bit you in the first place?"

"Don't have any. Well, didn't, anyway." he stated.

"...How are you a trainer if you don't have a starter Pokemon?"

"Lost it." Chance said in a jokingly.

Jill quit talking, giving up. Chance put the ball back into it's miniature state, then took off his backpack and opened the large pocket, pulling out two ham sandwiches and some bandages for his wrist, which was still bleeding from Houndour's bite. Jill seemed ready to eat and relax, as she took out her Eevee's Pokeball and returned it. Until she saw Chance about to hit the button to let Houndour out of the Pokeball.

"What are you doing? That thing is pissed, don't let it out!"

"What? He's mine. I'm letting him out to eat."

"I thought the second sandwich was for me! And don't let him out! He'll eat US."

Too late.

**For the record, Jill is not an OC. I'm going to introduce the first one in Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review with constructive criticism!**


	3. Rorek City!

"DOUR!"

"_Okay, okay, maybe he is still pissed."_

After Chance released Houndour from the Pokeball, there was a chain reaction of events. One, Jill jumped up and released her Eevee, which let out a small sigh after seeing Houndour out of all Pokeball, and Chance tried to pet Houndour. This resulted in almost losing several fingers.

"Alright, settle down, settle down." Chance started, "Look. Food. I've got some for you, alright?"

Slowly, Chance moved the ham sandwich to the ground in front of angry dog Pokemon. Houndour seemed to be more surprised then angry, and let Chance give him the food, which it took with glee, but still kept an angry face on as a warning.

"Was that so bad?" Chance muttered.

"Dour." was what he got in response.

"Alright, then. Welcome aboard. Oh, and, Jill," he said, turning to the girl, who had just watched in awe at the recklessness Chance had just displayed, "the exit to the forest is about half an hour North. You can leave if you want."

Jill looked at him incredulously.

"I already told you I can't leave you alone. I can't trust you."

"I have one injured Houndour for a Pokemon. Something tells me I won't be doing much of anything until I get to Rorek's Pokemon Center." he replied bewildered at her inability to let him go.

"Regardless, we've already made it this far, let's just finish it." Jill stated, while returning her Eevee.

"Whatever floats your boat." Chance muttered, then, motioning to Houndour, "I'm going to return you until we get to the Pokemon Center and get you fixed up, but after that, you get to choose whether you want in or out of the ball. Okay?"

Houndour gave a muffled "Dour" as he was sucked back into the Pokeball, and Chance and Jill continued to make their way through the Stem Forest.

"So, why did you just sit there when the Houndour attacked? Most other trainers would have actually tried to catch it."

"You looked like you had something going on with it, I guess. Besides, that thing is crazy, it would eat Eevee or something.." Jill laughed.

"I see." Chance sighed, and began to wrap the bandages he had gotten out previously around his injured arm.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why did you leave Team Galactic? You were the top Commander." Jill inquired eagerly.

Chance took one look at the girl and could tell there was no way she was going to take "No" for an answer.

"I stopped when the organization began stealing Pokemon. It wasn't always like that. In the beginning, it was Cyrus and I. Liberating Pokemon from bad people. Cyrus started recruiting other members. Then something changed. I tried to ignore it for awhile. The underground operations, all the reports of Team Galactic thievery. Then it all crumbled. I left. Years ago."

Jill seemed to be in shock at the thought of Team Galactic liberating Pokemon from bad people. It's typically the other way around. Bad Team Galactic members stealing Pokemon from good people.

"Oh... I would have never guessed that Team Galactic members actually cared about Pokemon." she said, "And, why exactly were you called Pluto? The best trainer given the smallest planet? Lame."

"I was still 10 years old when I joined. Cyrus came to Sunnystem in hopes of joining the Research Lab crew and saw me, homeless, begging for scraps on the way there. He saw potential in me and adopted me. I was called Pluto because I was so small compared to the Cyrus."

"Who would have guessed Cyrus cared about another human being?" Jill pondered, then noticed that they were now nearing the edge of the forest. "We're almost there!"

"Yep. I'm assuming there won't be any news reports of the evil Pluto being arrested, right?" Chance inquired.

"I suppose I can let you go for now." she smiled, and they made their way down the trail, until Rorek City was right in front of them.

At the gate of the city, there was already copious amounts of activity. Hot dog venders all around buildings that went seemingly to space, inhabitants of the city running around, trying to make it to their destination on time. The typical businessmen, suit, tie, briefcase, staring at their watch while talking on their cell phone.

"Where's the Pokemon Center anyway?" Jill asked, who looked shell shocked at the size of the city.

"It's on this street over here," Chance started pointing at the first left on the main road, then motioned to a sign, "you should learn to read those things if you want to be a trainer."

Jill mocked him in a childish tone and followed in suit.

After making it the Pokemon Center, which was surprisingly empty, given the immense size of the city, Chance and Jill gave their Pokeballs to the Nurse and sat down in the lobby. The room was quite large, and it had the smell of doctor's office. Not too pleasant, but it works.

"Where are we going to sleep anyway?" Jill randomly blurted out.

"First of all, 'we' are not sleeping together. Even I have limits. Second, Pokemon Centers give free rooms to Trainers."

Jill gave Chance an infuriated look before crossing her arms and saying something about how Chance was rude. Chance ignored her and took more notice to his Pokedex, which was now out and open, giving information on Houndour.

"_Ember, Leer and Howl, huh? Gonna have to train him more before I think about challenging the gym."_

Suddenly, Chance got up and walked through the lobby of the Pokemon Center and up to the counter.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what type of Pokemon Rorek's gym leader uses?" he inquired.

"Of course. Airielle uses Flying-type Pokemon. And you happened to come here at the perfect time. Your Houndour and that young girl's Eevee are completely healed." Nurse Joy handed him the Pokeballs, "You're lucky you brought that Houndour here when you did. Who knows how long he would have lasted in the wild?"

"Yeah, he was pretty torn up." Chance agreed.

"Oh, also," Jenny went down under the counter for a second, before coming back up with two pieces of paper, "we give free Town Maps to new trainers, although... you look a little bit old to be just starting off."

"It's a long story. But thanks for the Town Maps." Chance grabbed the maps and left, walking back to Jill.

"Here's your Eevee and complimentary Town Map."

Jill accepted it, then asked, "Well? Aren't you going to challenge the gym now?"

"No way. I'll get slaughtered."

"Well, you're not very confident." she muttered.

"I'm a realist. I need to train more. I just caught Scar. We need to work on strategy and train more so that we're a team. That's how this trainer thing works. And do you think you can take on the Gym?"

Jill looked taken aback. It looked as though she didn't consider that she might not be ready for the Gym. Then she noticed what he called his Houndour.

"Wait, you nicknamed the Houndour already? And.. Scar?"

"Yeah. It's bound to have a huge scar on its shoulder. Oh, and your prayers have been answered. Look at your Town Map. There's a battle cafe a few streets over. I'm going there now."

"But we JUST got here. Aren't you tired?" Jill sighed.

Chance thought about the question for a second.

"No."

Without warning, Scar's Pokeball burst open, releasing him.

"Oh. You don't like the Pokeball?" Chance asked.

"Dour."

"Whatever. You ready to kick some ass?"

"Dour!"

**On the last Chapter, I said the OC was coming in this Chapter. I lied! But yeah, next chapter, one of the OC's will be a challenger in the Battle Cafe.**

**Regardless!**

**Thank you for the continued reading, and please, don't forget to review! It helps me help you enjoy the story that much more when I get a piece of constructive criticism, or a compliment!**


End file.
